


The Art Of War

by raydiosighlent



Category: SMPEarth, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen, its an au of an au, kinda PogChamp in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydiosighlent/pseuds/raydiosighlent
Summary: Going further, bridge to islands and quickly infiltrate their (overfortified beds). Then take out their bed quickly and painlessly.Even if we’re trying to be cold-hearted killers, we still have to have mercy for the weaker links in society.-An excerpt from the hit strategy guide “The Art Of War” by Technoblade.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131
Collections: victors' tower (stories from floor 6)





	The Art Of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



> So, I’ve been trying to get myself to write a new part for 7-11, but I got really busy with school and AP exams. And I know what you’re thinking, “now that you have free time why aren’t you writing the new thing?” And to that I say… I really wanted to write this and I’m sorry.

* * *

Many say that the best way to win in Bedwars is to fortify yourself well and grab resources. Then, and _only_ then, can you go out and fight to victory. 

Theoretically speaking, this should be the best option. You max out your own safety so you can be safely assured that you won’t be killed while you’re killing others. Additionally, you stall the competition- thus letting people tire out and striking when they’re worn. 

However, this mindset is for cowards- therefore making it the wrong way to win. 

The real, authentic way to victory is simple. 

The way to success is to give up all hope for life. Immediately, right at the start of the game, come to terms with the fact that death is a reality that you must put up with. 

By doing this, it is far easier to have the nerve to make tough decisions. Moreso, it makes it easier to take risks- because if you know you’re going to die you might as well go out with a bang. 

It’s truly as easy as speaking lies in front of an audience- _and_ it’s a win win situation. 

Now, let’s deconstruct a simple game with this strategy. 

Before the game begins, you must go into it with a mindset of winning. If you don’t have the gall to win, then what’s the point in fighting. You might as well just die right at the start. 

-

Let’s think about winning. 

What do you get from winning? 

That’s another easy answer. You get to outlive your contestants, survive and see another day. It;s a pretty lucrative prize.

But the coins and win streak you can get afterwards is also pretty rewarding.

-

Back on topic, when you start your game you must ignore your bed- despite it literally being your lifeline. 

The first thing to do, despite it being incredibly stupid, is to run for supplies. It might seem stupid, but you have to get dangerous before others can beat you to it. 

What I’m saying is: you must become a glass canon. 

After this, you must start attacking people as fast as possible. Make a name for yourself in the game quickly- make people fear you.

When they fear you, you’ll be able to do anything you want. 

When someone’s mind is clouded by fear, they aren’t able to think rationally. This is why you don’t want to fear anything. It’s the only way to be able to achieve your full potential. 

We want to take advantage of others’ fear- not have others take advantage of us. 

Going further, bridge to islands and quickly infiltrate their (overfortified beds). Then take out their bed quickly and painlessly. 

Even if we’re trying to be cold hearted killers, we still have to have mercy for the weaker links in society. 

The next step is to push every one of your opponents into the void. Whether the void means death or the endless abyss under each island- you decide. 

Here is where we come to our next tip. 

Do not think of your opponents as people. 

By forgetting that you’re playing against real people, that there’s a real person getting pissed off at you behind that character model, it becomes a lot easier to show no mercy in a battle. 

If you start thinking about how you’re ending their win streak or adding onto a long loose streak, you’ll only get cold feet and fail to finish the job. 

Now, this should be the last step in our regiment- and it should easily guarantee you further success in Hypixel. 

However, what should you do if you find yourself in a deathmatch?

Again, this is easy.

Don’t hide out- the numerous new enemies that would have spawned in the arena are just there to make you scared (which is something we’re trying to avoid). 

Keep cool, stick with the plan laid out. 

Here’s the tldr of what we’ve been doing up until now- maximizing kills. If we kill them first, they can’t kill us.

So, try your very best to dodge the new dragons that are flying and destroying the arena, and scope out your prey. 

Right now, your competitors will most likely be taking the bait and forgetting that there are other contestants. So, it will be much easier to eliminate them when they are too busy thinking about how to prevent one way of dying to prevent the real threat.

To make things easier, some of your fellow players will be too useless to even survive these new challenges, giving you less of a hassle. 

And there you have it, the perfect _Bedwars_ strategy.

-

But, I know you may be wondering…

How should I handle the threat of losing?

Well, it’s not like you had a choice in playing this game, right? It’s not like you could’ve just hopped off the game and eliminated yourself before you even got to the arena.

Oh wait, you could have.

Yes, there will always be the threat of a loss (in that sweet win streak of yours). But, if there wasn’t the looming doom constantly over your head, what would be the entertainment in it?

Why do people watch Bedwars? 

It’s to see if their favorite player will win or lose. 

So, simply put, you just have to be so confident that you’ll win that you won’t be _scared_ of losing.

It’s really the easiest part of this whole shebang. 

Now, I hope that you will all take this to heart. Maybe I’ll finally be able to get some competition in this stupid game.

Do you feel like you’re getting better at minigames as I dumb it down for you lots small brains? Cause I’ve always thought that these were simple- but maybe it’s because I grew up learning these tricks. 

Thinking about it now, I think that some of these strategies can be used in other situations- maybe for a confidence boost or something like that.

Well, shall we close the page on this chapter and move onto Skyblock?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’ve finished this all in one sitting while watching Inside Out (which is a super good movie highly recommend). I’m going to sleep now.


End file.
